Austin and Ally: Together as friends or more?
by christinemarie1934
Summary: Two years ago Austin and Ally shared a kiss, now at nineteen are they still friends or is there really something more? In this FanFiction there will be surprises at every corner, surprises like: Ally and Austin romance, Tragedy, honeymoons, best friends, and a unforgettable bond.
1. Chapter 1: Unanswered questions

Chapter 1: unanswered questions.

Ally POV

I wake up every morning wondering if Austin and I can be more then best friends. I will always be his best friend but is there ever going to be a chance that we could be boyfriend and girlfriend. I always wonder if Austin likes me more than just a friend, if he is willing to take a chance and risk his career for me. For all I know he thinks of us as just friends and that is it.

Austin POV

Does Ally still like me? Does she know that I still like her back? When me and her are practicing a new song I always feel like I should bring up that I still like her. It has been two years since are kiss, that first kiss that made me realize I want to be with her. I came into this world with her and I am not going to leave without her, maybe it would be better if we were just friends because maybe she can't risk her dream to give us a shot.

Ally POV

When I get out of bed I realize that it has been almost two years since we kissed backstage after the concert at the Jungle café. We dated for the shortest time ever, We Broke up because we didn't want to hurt Austin's Career and our friendship. But we were young, only sixteen and now on Monday Austin will be nineteen, I have to take a chance and ask him if he still likes me, and if he doesn't that's alright because I don't think that will wreck are bond with each other. It didn't the first time.

Austin POV

Today at nine I have a practice with Ally at the sonic boom. As I sit there and eat my breakfast I wonder if today I will tell Ally that I like her. I really think I should but I really do not think I can, I really do not know what to do, what happens if it would pay off though. So I have decided today is the day I will get out of the friendzone with Ally.

Ally POV

Austin is due over in about five minutes to practice the new song he will be preforming at Miami Madness at the beach. Miami Madness is where they have a big carnival down at the beach and they have someone from Miami preform there. This year it's Austin. We are coming up with a song that has a party tune to it so that everyone come join in and sing. Suddenly I am shocked when I hear the practice door open. It's Austin.

Austin POV

I open the door to Ally and my Practice room at the Sonic Boom.

"Hey Ally" I say

"Hey Austin, are you ready to practice for Miami Madness?" She says smiling.

"Yes I am but first I have to ask you something." I tell her.


	2. Chapter 2: There is a chance

Chapter 2: There is a Chance.

***This starts off from right where the first chapter leaves off.**

Ally POV

"Of course you can. You can tell me anything Austin." I tell Austin, and when I say it I mean it because I hope I can tell him anything to.

"Ok. You do not know how much better that makes me feel." Austin says with a nervous tone.

I really wonder what Austin is going to tell me because he looks very nervous.

Austin POV

I really do not know what I have got myself into. I really do not even know if Ally knows what I am about to say. I hope she has the same feelings.

"A-A-Ally?" I say shaking.

"Austin you can really tell me anything. So tell me." She says smiling so confidently at me.

"A-Ally do you still like me?"

Ally POV

What should I tell him? I think I have to take my chance and see if he likes me. I mean he is asking me if I like him, is that really a random question? There must be a good reason why he asking me.

"Y-Y-Yes I still have feelings for you; do you still have feelings for me?"

"Yes. I was just scared to tell you because I thought you didn't like me." He say smiling awkwardly.

"So you don't care that it could wreck your career if it ends badly?"

"Of course I care but who says it's going to wreck my career." He says.

Austin POV

I look into her eyes, take her hands, and intertwine her fingers in mine.

"Austin I really care about your career and this is a big risk." Ally says.

"Ally I'm going to tell you the truth I'm almost nineteen now, I have had fun preforming for two years now, got to live out my dream doing it, I have graduated high school and I want to go to college in a few years, and most importantly I want to start a family."

"Really?" Ally says looking surprised

Ally POV

He wants to start a Family. Wow. That really is a shock to me because the always has been so career driven.

"Yes Als didn't I just tell you. So after our practice do you want to go-go on a date, maybe?" He says getting Nervous again.

"Of course I do. But we have to practice now." I say excitedly.

He lets go of my hands and puts them around my neck and pulls me closer. I feel the warmth and his breathing as he holds me to his chest. Then He takes his hands and slides them around my back and kisses me.

Dez walks into the room and automatically is shocked.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be practicing?" he says.

"Yes. That's what I said, Austin." I say as I glare at him, like what I just did was nothing.

"Yeah, Ally." Austin says playfully.

"Well I just came by to ask what Austin is doing for his party." Dez says.

"I really have not made any plans yet, Als do you know what we should do?"

"Umm well we could throw a party for you here at the Sonic Boom; it would be more of a private party just your friends and well order some pizzas." I say.

Austin POV

I really like that idea. It will be fun to finally stop worrying about singing for one night.

"Ok, yeah that works but now Ally and I have to go and practice for Miami Madness on Friday. So why don't Trish and you go plan for the invite list. I say.

"Ok we well. Were you guys like really kissing there I thought you didn't like each other. I'm so confused." Dez says.

He leaves before either Ally or I can answer.

Ally smiles at me. "We should practice for Miami Madness; I have a song I want you to sing."

"Well Ally why don't we do a duet, you know like the one we did at the Jungle Café two years ago. You did concur you fear. What do you say?" I say smiling

Ally POV

"With you I know I can do it Austin."

"Ok. Great. Let's go practice now." I say

Ally POV

After practice Austin went home to check in with his mom and dad. Our performance we well be doing at Miami Madness is going to be great, but I know that the only reason I can do it is because of Austin. I know I can really truthfully do anything I want with Austin at my side, I feel so confident around him. I wonder what is next for Austin and me. Now I have to work a shift at the Sonic Boom. After that Austin and I are going to go on a date somewhere in the mall. I'm so excited.

Austin POV

I am on my way over to my mom's and dad's store, I'm going to tell them that I have a date with Ally after her shift at the Sonic Boom. I have been waiting for two years to go on this date; there is nothing that's going to stop me. I'm pretty sure that things are going to move fast between Ally and I because of the fact that we have known each other for three years now, we know everything about each other. I hope I really get to settle down with Ally.

Ally POV

I'm done with my shift at the Sonic Boom, So I'm going to call up Austin and see what he wants to do for are first official date.

I am dialing the number. He picks up the phone right away.

"Hey Ally, is your shift down?"

"Yeah, so do you want do something as like a d-date?" I say

"Yeah I was thinking of just to do like a movie and dinner, I know that's not very original."

"Austin that sounds fun, why don't you come in about twenty minutes." I say.

"Ok I will be over then. Bye." He says.

I realize I have to get ready. I think I'm going to wear a brighter yellow dress that fits loose and is very long. I wonder what Austin is going to wear; maybe he's not going to even dress up. That worries me a lot, what if I overdress?

Austin POV

As I walk over to the Sonic Boom I start to get nervous. I think I might be too overdressed. Is a date so causal that I shouldn't be wearing a suit and tie? The tie I have on is a light baby-blue color.

I'm almost at the Sonic Boom when I hear Trish from behind me.

"Hey Austin, I need your help. Also why are dressed up." Trish says

"Well Trish I'm dressed up because I have a date with Ally in like five minutes, but if you hurry up I will help you. So what do you need?"

"You're really going to go on a date with Ally; I think that is so sweet. We'll all I need you to do is confirm the invite list to your party that Dez and I made. Make sure that all your friends are on it. By the way I think you should get Ally roses over there at Farah's Floral."

I take the list from Trish and make sure that all the guests I want to come are on the list. They are. I hand Trish the guest invite list.

"Yeah it's alright, do you really think I should get her flowers? Also do you think that the suit and tie are too much?" I say nervously.

"Yes you need flowers, and no I think the tie and suit are perfect." Trish say and smiles at me.

"Ok I will get roses. Bye. I have to go and pick of the flowers quick. Before the date."

I quickly take off and behind me I can here scream bye. I turn the opposite direction of the Sonic Boom and find myself outside of Farah's Floral. I run in and find a woman behind the counter.

"I need a dozen roses. Please." I tell the woman.

"Ok that will be twenty-one dollars." She says.

I pull out the money as she hands me the flowers. I smile at her and I head my way down to the Sonic Boom. I pass Trish on my way but I don't say anything. I reach the door to the sonic boom and enter. I don't see Ally.

"Ally, I'm so sorry I'm late."

As soon as I see Ally it takes my breath away, shes in a beautiful yellow dress that fits her really well.

Ally POV

The second I see Austin it feels like a dream that I have been waiting for forever and It feels amazing. He is wearing this amazing suit with a light blue tie.

Austin POV

"Ally you look beautiful." I say.

"Thanks. Austin you look amazing, and so handsome."

"Thanks. You ready to go on a date?" I say.


	3. Chapter 3: The first date

Chapter 3: The first Date.

Ally POV

"Yes I am, so do you know what movie we are going to see?" I say as I take his hand.

He smiles a really full hearted smile at me. "Well Ally I think we should see Warm Bodies because it has the romance that you like and the zombies I like. Are you alright with that?"

"Austin, that sounds great." I hug him. I really do like the choice he made about the movie.

"Ok then its settled, Warm Bodies it is." He says.

"Yay but I have to be back by eleven, I have an early shift at the store." She says. With A big dorky smile.

"Alright, we have three hours so let's get going. May I?" He holds out his hand.

I take his hand and walk side by side with him; all the way there. When we get to the theater he buys two tickets for us to see Warm Bodies.

Austin POV

When we get in Ally is still holding my hand. We walk up to the concession stand.

"What do you want" I say pulling out my wallet.

"Seriously, you'll buy?"

"Of course Ally, we are on a date."

"Ok well if you're buying I will have some popcorn and also I will have some Sour Patch Kids." She says, smiling the same dorky smile again.

"Ok, you don't mind if we share the popcorn right?"  
"That's fine Austin." and adds "why don't I go and find us a seat, Alright?"

"Yeah go ahead." I say

Ally POV

I walk into theater 16 where they are playing Warm Bodies. I sit down somewhere near the middle and then I start to think. What if this is not the best thing for Austin and I, I think I might care too much to hurt his career. What if he really wants to settle down though? He has had two years in the spotlight and lately he has had any free time for himself. Austin comes in with a giant bowl of popcorn, a giant drink with two straws, and Sour Patch Kids. He is really to kind to be paying for all this.

"Austin, you really don't-"I am interrupted by a kiss. This kiss is not the same as the first one, this one is passionate. I realize that Austin really wants this to happen, but do I? When stops I gasp for air.

"What I was saying is that you didn't have to get me this."

"I know, I wanted two. This is our first date after all; I really want to make a good impression and for it to go perfect." Hey says and takes my hand and intertwines his fingers into mine.

"I really like you Ally." He adds.

I really wish he would he shut up because I don't think he is getting the point that he is risking his career for me. Who would risk there career for me? Can I risk my dream for him? Right then the movie starts and I am so happy it does because I do not want to think about this anymore, its making my head hurt.

* * *

Austin POV

I think the movie was great and we both agreed to skip dinner because of all the concessions we ate. So this means we have some free time, so we decided to go back to Sonic Boom and hang out. On the way back Ally and I hold hands the whole time.

I'm so excited that Ally agreed to go on this date with me because it has been way too long to. I really want to settle down with her, to early to think about that, right? I know that there is no second guessing myself with Ally, I just feel right with Ally.

When we get into the door Ally says "Austin, I really need to talk about something that we are just letting slip."

"What." I say, I'm starting to think this is bad.

"Austin, your career is too important for this to come in its way."

"You mean are relationship?" I say putting my hands behind my back.

"Austin, you can't just wreck you career for us, It's too big of a risk." She says. She looks like she is about to cry.

"Are you breaking up with me? Thing haven't even started with us and you already want to end it." I say. Before she can say anything I leave because I think I'm about to lose my mind.

Ally POV

I can't believe that he walked out on me. What does that mean? Does he hate me? I need to do something. I really like Austin but Risking his career is something I can't do. I love him too much.

"Austin. Austin wait." I say running out the door to Sonic Boom.

I catch him right before he was going to exit.

"Austin it's just that I love you too much to risk your career."

"Ally I don't care that it could possibly wreck my career, I love you too much to not take the risk." He says. He pulls me into his arms and I can feel the warmth and the sound of his breathing again. He kisses me like he thinks this is that last time we are going to.

"Austin" I say catching my breath. "Are you really sure you want to risk this." I say

"Ally I can't do this without you, I want to continue my career and be with you. I know nothing can wreck our bond, it just won't. Also without you things would be different, so will you be my girlfriend?" Austin says.


	4. Chapter 4: Austin's Party

Chapter 4:  
Ally POV:  
"Austin, I would love to be your Girlfriend."I say hugging him.  
As I hug him I take a deep breath not knowing what is next for us, I hope that whatever it will be it will be good.  
"Well Its almost ten I think we should get going." He says leaning in to kiss me.  
As I kiss him I realize that this is the first time I'm actually kissing back, and it feels almost magical. I feel my heart racing; I have never really had this feeling with a guy, not even Dallas.  
As I try to catch my breath I tell Austin "Yeah but remember that you have a early practice tomorrow and that we have your birthday on Monday; only two days away."  
"Alright But All I really want is for you to make me some birthday pancakes.. Alright?"  
"Austin, why don't we have early birthday pancakes tomorrow before practice, because on Monday i have to do quite a few things for your party. Is that alright with you?"  
"Yeah that's fine with me , so I will see you tomorrow at six . Bye hun." He says with another Quick kiss.  
"Bye Austin" I say waving at him as I watch him leave the mall.  
The walk back to the store is short and I decide that once I get back I'm going to write in my songbook about the date Austin and I.

* * *

Austin POV  
I wake up at five to get myself ready and then to head over to Ally's. The walk over to the Sonic Boom seems to be very long, I think this is because of the fact that I just want to see and spend all my time with Ally. I have always spent time with Ally but as just as friends. When I walk into the Sonic Boom I see Ally holding up pancakes!  
"Pancakes!" I say,  
"Of course Austin, I said I was bringing Pancakes." She says smiling.  
I go in for a hug, but end up kissing we eat the pancakes all we do is talk, not about my career but about things a couple would do. After we eat the pancakes I realize that we have so much work to do.  
"Well Austin I have an idea, want to hear it?"  
"Yes, hit me with the news."  
"Well you know how we performed at the Jungle Cafe two years ago." She says with hugest smile.  
"Yeah, when we performed You Can Come to Me."  
"Exactly, I think that should be our first song as a couple."  
"I really like that idea, I think Miami Madness is going to be awesome."I say reaching out my hand.  
She takes it. " I'm Nervous, Austin."  
"Why? You have already sang in front of a crowd before."  
"Not in front of that big of a crowd, but with you at my side I know I can do it." She says hugging me.  
"I have always known you could, and I will always know you can. Thats why you're going to do it." I say while holding her in you arms.

* * *

Ally POV.  
The practice went extremely well ;We remembered are lyrics, sang the right pitches, and most importantly sang together. Now Austin and I have nothing to do.  
"Hey Dez texted me, he is wondering if we wanted to meet Trish and him at Mini's."  
"Well do you want to go, because if you do we can."  
"Yeah we haven't hung out together; just the four of us in a while.I actually really want to."  
"Ok, I want to go to because Trish and i need to catch up."  
On the short way over there Austin and I intertwined our fingers the whole time.  
"Hey guys" Austin and I said as we sat down.  
"Hey you love birds, what's up with you to?"Trish says.  
"Well what can I stay Ally and l have a huge crush on each we decieded to take a chance and go on a dte; we went to the movie theater and had a great time untill we got back. Ally started to second-guess herself and got worried that she was going to wreck my career, so I told her that I rather be with her and risk my career to be with her; So i asked her to be my girlfriend."Austin says putting his hands around his neck.  
"And Did Ally say yes." Dez says.  
Ally and I held up our hands.  
"Awww. Thats so sweet. Austin swear if you hurt Ally I will kill you and I mean KILL you." Trish says.  
"Alright Trish, I get it. I promise you with all my might that I will not hurt Ally.I say kinda scared.  
This Next Part takes place on Monday; Austin's Birthday.  
Its Austin's Birthday and I'm so excited for him. It's going to take place here at the Sonic Boom and we are going to have pizza,I have gotten Austin something I know he is going to like. Right now I'm at the Sonic boom getting ready with Dez and Trish, we have practically kicked Austin out by not letting him stop by.I know that he is probably moping around, It wouldn't surprise me if he was. Austin's party starts in less than a hour and I have to setup the stereo systems and get the pizzas still.  
"Dez I really need your help getting the stereo system setup. Alright?"  
"Yeah I guess I can help,I will actually do it for you, just worry about the pizzas."  
"Dez thanks." I'm so thankful for having Dez helping me.  
I immediately go find a pizza shop in the mall. I find doughboys Pizzeria. I go up and find the counter and realize that there are no people there.I ring the bell; starting to get a little frantic.  
"Miss I hear you, I'll be there in a minute." Oops well I am in a hurry.  
"Miss what do you need."  
I think to myself I need Pizza of course."sixteen cheese pizzas, seven pepperoni pizzas, and ten sausage pizzas."  
"Ok what time do you need the Pizzas at?"  
"Like forty-five minutes."  
"How the hell did you expect me to get you thirty-three pizzas in forty minutes?"  
"I was really hoping you can make pizzas fast."  
"Sweetie I will try my best. But I'm not making any promises."He says with a very monotone voice.  
"Ok, and i want them delivered."  
"Ok miss Place?"  
"Just here in the mall. The Sonic Boom. Alright ?"I say.  
"Yep that works see you then miss." He said after I paid him.  
Automaticly I leave thinking That Austin Is already there, but once I get to the Sonic Boom I realize that I have ten minutes before his scheduled to get here. I run up to the practice room and get Austin's Gift.I'm really positive he is going to like it. I go back downstairs and wait for Austin.  
He comes right on time.  
Austin POV.  
I walk into the Sonic Boom and all my friends are wishing me a happy birthday, I go over to Ally and hug and kiss her for what feels like ten she gives me this paper.  
"What is this?"I say still smiling at her.  
"Nothing special, just your gift.  
I open paper and it said 'Find your real gift outside the mall on the east side.'I  
I take her hand and drag her all the way over to the outside of the mall on the east side. She was smiling all the way over there.I realize why the second we get outside. She got me a painting that says 'There's no way that i will make it without you.' I love it. I feel the waterworks kicking in.  
"Ally this is amazing."I say, tears running down my face.  
"Austin" She kisses me "I'm so happy you like it."  
" I love it." I say. She wipes the tears from my face and continues to kiss me. My throat starts to feel tight, Im starting to this love,  
When we head back, I realize that I love Ally, I really do. The music at the party is great pizza is good, I really just love the whole damn party.  
"Ally this party is great, Thanks."  
"It wasn't just all me, Dez and Trish did helped with the party to."  
"Well It was great, thanks Ally."  
When I know that this was the best time of my is next for Ally and I?


	5. Chapter 5: Miami Madness

Chapter five: Miami Madness

Ally POV  
Its Friday and Austin and I have had two more dates; both of them went amazing. Now its the day of Miami Madness and I'm so nervous, like really nervous. I know that I have Austin and my side though so I think that is calming me down. Austin should be over anytime to do one last practice of us singing the whole time. Dez and Trish are both setting up the stage down at the beach. It has been the best time this week and I'm so it get better than this? Right now I'm down stairs at the Sonic Boom just waiting for Austin. Ten minutes later I finally hear him.  
"Hey Ally, are you ready for today?" He asks as he hugs me.  
"Yeah, still pretty nervous" I say smiling. " So you better comfort me, right/"  
"Of course I will comfort you, I always will."  
"Thanks Austin I think We should start to practice, Lets go upstairs to the practice room."  
"Yeah, we have to be down there in about a half an hour."

Practice went great except for the fact that I'm nervous at couldn't reach the pitch, but I think I got it; well I hope anyways. Austin and I get ready and make sure we have everything. Austin uses the same guitar he used the first time we did sang the song You Can Come To Me; it feels like old times all over again and I'm so grateful to be sharing this moment with him. As we leave Sonic Boom I feel the adrenaline overcoming my nervousness and it makes me realize that with Austin the sky really is our limit. On our way down there we kept smiling at each other, It made my heart melt. How did I of all people get Austin Moon. The Austin Moon who has some of the most beautiful girls at his side, but he asked me to be his girlfriend. When we get down to the beach Austin I take a minute to ourselves and we went out to the dock. As we sat out there together it felt like two years ago again, when he was always at my side.  
"This feels like old times when we would come out here to write songs together, remember?" Austin say pulling me in for a hug.  
I smile remembering the memory. " Of course I could never forget."  
"I hope we never forget." He says between kissing me.  
I hate the fact we have to leave but I love the fact that we are going to go me and Austin and I walk back together and Once we get back we go backstage to prepare.  
"You sure you ready?" Austin says. i can tell he knows I'm Nervous.  
"Yes Austin, I'm ready." I say handing him his guitar.  
" OK. You can do this." He says taking my hands.  
OK well its time. Miami Madness here comes Austin and Ally.  
Austin POV  
OK We got this. Ally and I walk out on stage and start to sing You Can Come To Me.  
Ally:  
When you're on you're own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it

_Me:_  
_And when you're afraid_  
_That you're gonna break_  
_And you need a way to feel strong again_  
_Someone will know it_

_Ally and I:_  
_And even when it hurts the most_  
_Try to have a little hope_  
_'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't_  
_When you don't_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_  
_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_  
_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_  
_Anything you need that's what I'll be_

_If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder_  
_If you wanna run, I'll be your road_  
_If you want a friend, doesn't matter when_  
_Anything you need, that's what I'll be_  
_You can come to me_

_Ally:_  
_You can come to me,_  
_Yeah_

Ally and I did amazing, I'm so happy. Afterwards Ally and I head out to sign some autographs and I can tell she is Enjoying it so much, I'm also enjoying it to. Watching her break through her shell is amazing because she can do anything she wants now.  
"Ally You did so damn good. We are going to have to do this again."  
" I really want to do this again.I really do feel like I can do whatever I Want." She says confidently.  
"Good because there is so much more for us, Ally. I say smiling at her.

"There better be, Austin."  
What is really next for us, I don't know. Right now Ally, Trish, Dez and I are going back to the Sonic Boom to just hang out as old friends.  
"What do we want to, play a bored game?" Ally says.  
"Yes lets go upstairs and play scrabble ." Trish says.  
" Thats not fair, Ally always wins." dez says. "She is such a nerd."  
"No shes not, shes just smart. Unlike you Dez." I say sticking up for my girlfriend.  
"Aww thanks Austin. Dez you don't know that, but you're probably right." Ally says smiling.  
We head up stairs and I grab the scrabble game from the storage head back to the practice room where Ally, Trish, and Dez wait for me, sitting in a circle. As I sit down around them it feels like two years again all over. We used to play scrabble a lot with each other, before we kind of went our own ways. I mean we did career things together but we separated relationship ways. We still hung out though, we weren't as close as we used to be. I really want that to stop though because we should be best friends again, all four of us. As we sit there and play we start to laugh at jokes, just having fun. Ally won of course, that didn't surprise any us. We all make plans t hang out every Saturday together, all four of us. Dez I are making sure we hang out every Wednesday and of course Ally and I practice every Monday night, Wednesday morning, and Friday morning. We are going to do a date night every Thursday night; where we would do something new, that we haven't done before.

after Dez and Trish leave I ask Ally if she wants to do something like go get pizza at Mini's and she says yes.  
"So that was fun, right?"  
"Yes, I enjoyed that a lot." I say kissing her. She kisses me back.  
"Austin, what do you think is next for us?" She asks.  
" Well there is a lot. More concerts together, tours, dates, and maybe even settling down."  
"I guess we will have to see. So what do you want to do for our next date?" She asks excitedly.  
" I thought we could go geocaching in the park. Do you like that idea?"  
" I won't know until I try, It will be a good adventure."

" We have a lot of adventures left, Ally."

* * *

I did not write the song and I do not own Austin and ally.


	6. Chapter 6: Big Problems

**Austin and Ally have been dating for three months, have gone on countless number of dates, and are both starting to fall in love with each other**.

Chapter Six: Big Problems  
Ally POV  
Austin and I have been dating for three months now, and we are both having the time of our life dating. All four of us have been hanging out a lot more, we now hang out every Saturday. Right now I'm working a shift at the Sonic Boom.  
"Well I picked up your mail." Someone from behind me says. Then I realize when I turn around that it was Trish. She comes in and sits down handing me the mail, then starts flipping through a magazine.  
Junk, junk , junk, then I come across on from MUNY( Music University Of New York)  
"Look Trish" I say, holding out the letter. " Its from MUNY."  
"Well open it." She says.  
I do.  
I read and I a automatically am shocked.  
"What. What does it say." Trish says looking confused.  
" It say they still accept my Audition for MUNY.I could go to the University still, if I wanted to."  
"And do you?"  
"No. I have Austin now, I'm pretty sure I'm ready to settle down with Austin. I know that we have only been dating for three months but we have known each other for two years." I say  
"Ally you are only nineteen, you already what, you want to get married to him?"  
"Yes. If he asked me I would say yes." I say.  
"Ally, you are one of the most I have ever met yet you don't even think about college?"intelligent person  
"I do." I say "I could always go to local college though."  
"Ally you have been accepted to one of the best music colleges and you rather get married. Plus you are too young to get married, and you have only dated Austin for three months. You have your whole life ahead of you. I think you should go."  
"I know, maybe I should. It has always been my dream, and I think Austin can continue his career without me. But I really do like Austin." I say starting to doubt myself.  
"Well I know you do, but if you guys love each other enough you can go four years without him knowing that when he comes back, he'll still be here to get married."  
" You know what Trish, your right. I'm going to accept the offer." I say pulling my hair into a high ponytail.  
"When and what should I tell Austin?" I say. Ohh Austin I'm so not sure if I can do this.  
"Well soon before you leave. Is there a date.  
"Well heres a plane ticket for a week away." I say.  
"You leave in a week?"  
"Yeah but I will only be there for a month before summer break, in which I will be back for summer." I say giving Trish A hug.  
"So when do you think your going to tell Austin?"  
"Tomorrow when we go on a date."  
"Ok well I got to get back to work, which sucks. Bye."  
"Bye Trish."  
I really do not know what to do. I know I need to go, and that I want to go but can I last that long Without Austin? I don't know but we will find out when I leave.  
Austin POV  
"Dez, I think I'm in love." I say picking at my hotdog from mini's.  
" With who? Your dating Ally!" He says confused.  
" Dez, I love Ally. "  
"Ohh I see. Do you what, want to marry her?"  
"Yes. I think I'm going. Good, bad idea."  
" Well you guys have only been dating for three months, but im so for you marrying her."  
"I know that really is such a short time, but we have known each other for more than two years now." I say.  
"That is true, and I agree so I think you should propose to her."  
"When?"  
"Whenever you want, Its all you."He says acting cool.  
"Tomorrow. I will propose Ally and I are going to get to get a caricature together tomorrow night for our date, Before We go I will run down to the caricature place and tell the caricaturist that I want me saying in a speech bubble; will you marry me. That way she will see it when I give it to her, she will see it. Good idea?"  
"Yeah I love the Idea but you don't have a ring, what are you going to do?"  
"I'm going to Macys, Its here in the mall; and I can afford it, I still have money from Miami Madness leftover."  
"Now?"  
"Yes Now! Bye, I will talk to you later." Waving at him.  
Right Away, I head Across the mall to go over to Macy's, where you can get rings on the spot. Even though the date is a day away, I feel rushe. I feel like I have a lot to do, and I realize that I do. I go into Macy's and go find the jewelry section. Once I get there I can't tell where the engagement rings are.  
"Miss, Where are your engagement rings?"  
"Is this a joke, you're too young to be getting married." I'm shocked to hear the woman say that.  
"Well I'm nineteen, And I know I'm in love with the girl I want to engage to." I say with confidence  
" Well the engagement rings are over here." She says walking over to where the rings are. "What are you looking for?" She asks.  
"Well I know that she is is a size five and a half, and I want A round Cut." I say, not knowing what I just said.  
"Ok well we have three round cut, five and a half size. " She says, pointing to each one of them.  
The first one she shows me automatically reminds me of Ally. It has one big diamond and Nine little diamond on the side of the band. I know she will love it.  
" How much is the first one?"  
" Well um its Ten Thousand Seven Hundred." Oh my, I never thought a ring would be that much. Thankfully I have the money.  
"Alright, I will get it."  
"Alright Mr. moon lets get paid."

When I come out of Macy's I have the ring. Next I go over to Caroline's I get in there I see a woman, who is fairly young behind the checkout.  
"Hello I'm Austin moon, I was wondering if you could book a caricature for tomorrow at noon.  
" Hello Mr. Moon, I'm Caroline. I will be happy to get the caricature, who is going to be of?" Caroline says.  
"Well its for my girlfriend and I, you see I'm going to propose to her, through the caricature. I want a speech bubble that says 'will you marry me' on it." I say putting my hands behind my back.  
"Wow thats so sweet. I would be glad to help you with that."  
"Thanks. So I will be back around twelve tomorrow with my girlfriend."  
"Ok Bye. See you tomorrow." Caroline says as I leave.  
I'm so nervous I have a feeling I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight. When I get home I feel tired so I go lay down, But with the nerves I do not think I'm going to sleep.

* * *

I wake up at ten, because of the fact that I keep hitting the snooze button. Today I ask Ally to Marry me.  
Ally POV  
I got up at four because I woke up to go to the bathroom and I couldn't get back to sleep. I know I am nervous. I already told my dad that I have to take this opportunity, he was glad because he was mad when i rejected MUNY last time. Their is officially no way I can Reject the offer because I have accepted and told them I will be there next Monday. I'm going to miss Austin so much. I need to get ready its eleven. When I'm done I wear a pink shorter style dress and my hair is straightened. Austin, I can not give him off my mind. I think I'm Falling hard for Austin Moon. I am in love with Austin Moon, which is going to make this even harder. Once I go down stairs I see Dez.  
"Hey Dez?"  
"Hey Ally, You ready for your date?" He says.  
"Yes, why?"  
"Well Austin was going to have me take you to meet him."  
"Why, all we are doing is getting a caricature done." I'm very confused.  
"Yes. So lets get going Ally."  
"Alright. I will."  
Wow is this weird. I never thought dez would be taking me on this date. It makes me wonder what is going on. Why do I feel like Austin is hiding something from me?  
Austin POV  
I see Dez walk up with Ally, here goes everything.  
"Hey, good looking." I say  
" Austin I need to talk to you." Austin says grabbing my hand.  
" You can tell me anything you want, after we get are caricature. "  
" Ok." She says holding back. Then adding " Why are you wearing a suit? "  
" We are getting a photo of us, so I wanted to dress up." I say putting on a dorky smile.  
I take her hand as we walk into Caroline's Caricatures. I have the ring in my suit pocket. I look at her one more time, I have never seen her so beautiful. Her dress is a little shorter than what she normally wears, she has her normally curly hair straight, and she looks glowing. I want her to be mine. We take a seat and Caroline starts to draw us. Ally and I sit there for a while just silently before Caroline finishes.  
" Who wants to hold onto it?" Caroline says.  
"Ally will take it." I say as Caroline puts it into a transparent bag.  
"Thanks." Ally says as Austin hands it to her.  
HERE GOES EVERYTHING!  
As I see her look at it I get down on my knee and pull out the ring.  
"Ally the last two years spent with you have been so great and the last three months have literally made me the happiest person on the face of the earth. I know your the one I want to settle down with, the one I want to have kids with, and most importantly I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Ally Dawson I love you. Allyson Dawson will you marry me?"  
" Austin I want to marry you, but I am moving to New York for MUNY."She says tears running down her face.  
I take her in my arms as my own tears run down my face. I am going to miss her so much, four years without her will be the hardest thing ever. I run my fingers behind her and rub her back. I kiss her so much, I just never want to part from this girl. Ever.  
I clear my throat. " Well then lets make this a promise. You get engaged to me so that when you come back I will still love you, Allyson."  
" Yes I will marry you, Austin Moon." She says as she kisses me, this kiss shows me that she does not want to leave me.


	7. Chapter 7: Bye Ally

Chapter** seven:  
**Ally POV  
I leave tonight at five; in four hours . I feel sick, I have to leave all my friends, my fiance, and my dad. I am going to miss everyone. Right now I am packing; I have one carry on bag, three big luggage bags, my engagement ring , and other little things that Austin and I did together. I know that its my dream to go but everyone is just so far away, to far. Maybe I should have gone to a local college or not have even gone to college. What am I thinking of course I have to go to MUNY, my dreams are their. But Austin is here. Everyone and everything is here; except my dream. Austin promised that he will call everyday, and to help out my father at the Sonic Boom. Austin said that he will be over to my house in a few. We are going to do something for a little, then all four of us are going to hang out. It is my last day with everybody, I even think I am going to miss Dez.  
"Hey Ally." Austin says wrapping his arms around me from behind me.  
"Hey Austin." I say as I turn around.  
He has been crying, I can tell.  
"Austin, please don't cry." I say while I am still in his arms.  
" you can tell huh. I can't help it, I did all night last night."  
I don't say anything. I just can't, this hurts so much.  
" Ally, I want you to remember that I love you." He says putting on a smile, but its fake.  
" I love you too, Austin." I say smiling.  
" Why don't we go to the Sonic Boom, up to the practice room." Austin says in a monotone voice.  
"Alright, Austin you know I am going to miss you right?" I say playfully.  
"Yes and I will miss too. Hey says adding " That is why I am not letting you go until the minute you leave." He says pulling me into his arms.  
You promise?" I say.  
I don't hear him say anything back, Until I hear him sob.  
"Ally I love you so so much." Hey says, still in my arms. " Don't you ever forget that."  
" Never will. I Promise."  
We leave for Sonic Boom and the whole way we walk there he holds my hand. It makes me Insane. When we get into the Sonic Boom we go upstairs to the practice room. Still with his hand in mine we sit at the piano.  
"Want to sing a song?" He asks.  
"Sure. Freestyle, Alright?"  
"Ok. you start."  
Me:  
You and I made memories happen,  
and we made music our passion.  
We made the stars align,  
I think we can do anything if we try.  
Austin:  
I love you ally dawson.  
I am not very good at this,  
Why do i even try?  
We stop, and he stares at me.  
"Austin, I still remember the first time we played Piano together,I would get butterflys in my stomach as our hands accidentally touched." I say, not trying to cry.  
"Ally."He says holding down a sob. " I love you, and the second you come back, we have to do something special."  
"Like what?"  
"Skydiving, We are going to go skydiving together."  
"Austin we do have to start planning our wedding, I have a date in mine."I say  
"When?" he says taking my hand.  
" August 23rd. The day we met three years ago." I say with a big smile.  
"Ally I love that idea, but we are still going skydiving no matter what." He says.  
" Yes Austin Moon, we are.I Austin I love you so, so, so much."  
"I love you too Allyson Dawson, I always have." He says coming closer to me, Then we kiss, The kiss makes me get butterflys and I feel like we just met all over again.  
After the kiss, we talk about what is going to go on after I leave. Leaving Austin is the hardest thing that I will have to do. I feel like thing have just started and now we have to cut it off, But I know that we are going to get married, on August twenty-third. i am getting married To Austin Moon, They man of my life. What ever did I deserve to get Austin moon. We spent three hours together and Dez and Trish are on there way over to come and hang before I go.

Austin POV  
Ally leaves in one hour. I only have a little time with her and just crying about it is making me cry. We are down stairs at the Sonic Boom holding hands, I am not letting go of her until she leaves.  
I notice that I am sobbing really loudly, and all the Sonic Boom is watching me.  
Ally comes over to me and hugs me, and when she does I let her. I let myself fall into her, melting into her. I take a smell, Ally's smell, how she smells like a hawaiian breeze. I take it in so that I can remember when I am gone. she takes my face in mine and wipes the tears away, then kisses me lightly. I want to cry even more when she does, because I know that I am not going to have her kisses, hugs,and her beautiful brown eyes that always stare into mine, for the longest time in the world.  
" I am going to run up stairs to grab something, I will be back in a second."  
I run up stairs to the practice room grabbing my orange hollister sweatshirt from on top of the piano. Then I go back down stairs.  
"Ally." I say holding out the sweatshirt. " I want you to have this, So that you remember me."  
"Austin, I swear I will never take it off." She says taking it.  
I watch her take her jean jacket off and take and put my sweatshirt on. I notice that her brown and blonde curly hair is in the sweatshirt so I go up behind her and gently pull it out. I see her as she smile. That soft smile, that she always seem to have, and her eyes seem to be melting into mine. I giggle, as I think about her smile, but my giggle is interrupted by a long passionate kiss. As we pull away her smile is still there. The smile that melts my heart. I rest my head into shoulder and let out a long deep sigh.  
Trish and Dez walk in and Ally and I put on a smile.  
"Hey guys." Ally says.  
Trish comes up to me and gives me a hug, It is then followed by Dez join in, and eventually I join. You can hear us as we all start to sob, even Dez. This one girl is leaving behind a amazing team.  
"So guys, I have big news. Actually both Austin and i do." Ally says.  
"What?" Trish says.  
"We have set a date to get married, August twenty-third." I say  
" Trish, will you be my bridesmaid?" Ally says.  
"And Dez will you be my best man?" I say, smiling as I notice that Ally and I are still holding hands.  
"YES." They both say at the same time.  
For the next hour we sit and talk. We talk about everything. The great times we had together, the team we made, and the laughs we shared. I can tell Ally has to leave when she stand up.  
"Well I got to get to the airport, my Dad is on his way now." She says.  
Trish goes in and hugs her, then Dez, And then me. Before I go into hug her. I take her in, her eyes, her smile, her hair, how she smells, everything .  
"I love-" She says before I kiss her, first a gentle kiss then a deep passionate kiss.  
" I. . Too." I say taking a deep brush."  
We just stare at eachother for a second.  
"My dad is in the parking lot. Bye guys, I love you all."  
I watch as Allyson Dawson leaves through the Sonic Boom.


	8. Chapter 8: Life Campus and Lifelessness

Chapter Eight: Campus Life and Lifelessness.

Ally POV

Everyday I wake up in new York and not Miami I wake up without family and friends, and I wake up without and I have called each other everyday since I have left.I thought before leaving him was going to be hard, but it has been harder than even I expected. Ally and I were even together everyday before we were a couple, Now we are engaged and I have not seen him in three weeks. Three weeks, one week until I get to see Miami, My family and friends, and Austin. Everyday since the day I got here I have marked off everyday. even though I talk to Austin everyday It still never makes up for him being here. Austin wanted to visit me, but I told him he couldn't thinking it was going to be hard for me to handle. It would make me come home with him, the thing is I can't do that. I can't let my dreams get broken. The Campus is huge and I think I got lost everywhere I went for the first week. Everybody Is nice and said that the recognised me from a magazine that confirmed that Austin and I got engaged, which is strange because We have not released it to the press yet. I can never seem to pay attention in class because I always have a hundred thousand things on my mind. I am starting to think I am in over my head about new york, even though my dream is to be here at MUNY, It is truthfully about making music, and I do that everyday when I am with Austin. Austin is the person that is getting me through my campus life, without him I probably would not even had the power to come.

Austin POV

One week until I see Ally, My beautiful Fiance, But right now I am nothing without her here. I cry every single night, I feel nothing without her. She was the girl I woke up too, and the girl I close my eyes every night too, It has been that way since the beginning. She is my girl. Ally Dawson is mine, and she always will be me. Everyday I have taken her position at the Sonic Boom by doing everyone of her shifts. Right now I am on my way to get ready to go down there and work a shift, but whenever I walk in there with Ally it feels so different. Walking into the Sonic Boom and not having her around is hard. Everyday, minute, and second is so hard without Ally.

Once I get down to the Sonic Boom I get behind the cashier and starting doing things like Ally would. i am about twently minutes into the shift when I hear Jimmy Star.

"Hello Austin, how are you?"

"Ok, so why are you stopping by?"

"Well actually I booked you a gig for Miami, a local radio show and I think its about time for a new song."

My jaw drops. "A" I swallow. "A-A new song?"

"Yes and the gig is on friday so I need it in a week. OK?"

"Y-Yeah-Yeah, that works." I say lying.

What the hell am I going to do now. I watch as Jimmy leaves just as fast as he entered. I think I just bit off more than I can chew, a lot more. I can't write a song, thats why I have Ally.

I automaticly leave the store and head to Dez's house. On my way over there I can feel myself broiling up, I am starting to get very pissed off and I just want to yell at anything right now.I walk so fast that I have to stop and catch my breath. Ally keeps my grounded and now I don't have her, this night is going to be fearful.

"DEZ!" I scream as I walk right into his house.

"What Austin, is everything o?

"No. No its not. Without ally I feel like I am starting to feel insane, she kept my feet on the ground but now I have nobody. I feel lifelessness and alone, And I really never felt that way because I had Ally, without Ally I am going to go Insane, and I mean INSANE. Ally Is not here, so who do I have, Nobody Ally Is my everything, I wake up every morning thinking about her and she is that last thing I see every night. I have spent three years with her and now she is just gone!" I scream.

"Are you afraid that you might lose Ally? Is that what this is about?"

"Yeah. What if she just leaves me and never comes back?"

"Austin, she cares about you so much more then anything. hern she had that firest chance to audition to MUNY she didn't take. She did that for you and making music with you, she loves making music with you."

"Your right. Also I need a new song by next friday?" I say finally calming down.

"Well I think you can make a song for Ally, to show your love for her. How bout it?"

"Dez." I say shocked. "That is A great Idea, A really great idea."

* * *

**The next Part Occurs The following Friday.**

Ally comes home today! I have made a song for her, and I think she is going to love it, I hope.I am so excited, Ally my girl is coming home. My girl.


	9. Chapter 9: We meet again

Chapter 9: We meet again

Ally POV

I am Miami, and I am so happy to be back. I have big news to tell everyone, and I can't wait. Here in Miami it is so much warmer and It just feel so more like me. I enter the familiar mall that I saw just one month ago, which seem so far away. As I approach Mini's I feel the butterflies in my stomach, and my heart is pounding in my chest. Why am I nervous, I know everybody. Sadly my Dad is not going to be home when I come home, he is on a business trip until sunday, but Austin and I are going to have some long awaited alone time with Austin. We are going over to his house to watch a movie. I am truthfully going to get to see Austin again, and I have never been so happy about that. Austin my soon to be husband, Austin Moon. I am so excited to see everyone though, Trish and even Dez. I mean the four of us have made such an impact on each other that it is unreal, so I truthfully even missed Dez.

I approach the Sonic Boom wearing a pink Hollister shirt and A blue skirt. Before I can even open the door I see Austin, he is behind the counter reading a pamphlet. When i open the door he does not look up, probably assuming that I am just a customer. I stop so I am just so that I am blocking his pamphlet with my shadow. He looks up, And automatically has a smile on his face. I swear it is the biggest smile I have ever seen on his face.

"ALLY! your back." He screams as he flies over the counter, not even bothering to go around. He comes and grabs me, spinning me in the air.

"Your back. Its about time, I have felt insane without you." He says.

"I am back-" I try to say.

"Ally! omg It is about time you are here." Trish says, giving me a bearhug.

"Guys I have some news, Do you wanna hear it?" I say as Dez comes and gives me a little hug.

"Yes, of course." Austin says

"Me too." Trish says.

"I am transferring to a Miami college, I am not going back to MUNY." I say scared.

"Ally, MUNY was your dream. Why?

Dez Speaks up. " I think it is good, Austin literally had a nervous breakdown over the fact the he was not able to see you, he was pissed yet crying at the same time. I think Austin need you here." When Dez say that I see that Austin automatically looks sad.

"Austin is that true?" I say

Austin does not answer me right away, but then he finally speaks up.

"I am not going to lie, It was hell without you. I felt like I was never going to see you again." He starts to cry, but continues. " I thought that you were never going to come again."

I go over and Kiss him, and when I do I can feel the longing that he has, he really has waited for me. As he kisses me I can still feel the tears streaming down his face. I press my forehead to his.

"Austin we are engaged, I will never leave you. I promise."

I take his hand and go back to planet earth.

"Well I think you guys need time to yourself, Dez and I will head out, we are going to hang later alright. seven."

"That works Trish." I say, as I watch her leave.

"Well, lets go your house and watch a movie."I say as I pull him with me.

He follows me, I just realize that when I am with Austin I am not afraid to do anything.

Austin POV

When I open the door to my house, I can tell that my parents are not home by the way that all the lights are off. Ally goes and gets my spiderman comforter as I pop in the movie seventeen again. That movie always make Ally and I laugh. Ally comes back from my room with just a t-shirt on. She smiles and points down at her legs, and I know that she is asking if it is ok that she is just wearing a shirt. I nod, I really don't care. I also go get some popcorn for me and Ally. When I grab the popcorn ally sits and plops down on the couch, taking a wrapping my kidish comforter around herself the signals me to join her. She is so beautiful, even in a baggy t-shirt and her hair hanging in her face.

"Ally do you mind getting up."

she does as I say, holding the popcorn I pull the couch into a bed. She crawls back up like what a little kid would do. I Take off my skinny jeans and shirt off, leaving just my boxers on.I crawl up joining her under the covers. She comes and lays right in between me, letting me wrap my arms around her. She puts her head on my chest; my bare exposed chest. She sighs and finally say something.

"This feels magical." She says, and I agree with her.

I run my finger through my hair, and take in her smell. She smells like a hawaiian breeze. She turns herself the other way, so that she is laying down on the couch, as she does I lean down kissing her, so that we are on top of each other. I realize that we are going to do the unmentionable, sex.

ally POV

I wake up in Austin's arms, he cradling me.I know that we just had sex, But it feels like nothing has changed, I think that is a good thing. I realize just then that austin is still sleeping. So I lay my head back on his chest and fall asleep again.

* * *

Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed the chapters, It was one of my favorites so far. Please review, I really love it when you do.


	10. Author's Note! Important!

I have been really sick and I have not been updating my story for a while But I am starting to feel better and I will start updating more a couple days a new chapter for Austin and ally: Friends are more? will be up. MoIt will be tagged under re NEWS! you guys get to decide... I wanted to do a story on R5(mostly Ross) and another character and I was wondering if you would like that...? If you Ross lynch POV and Mckenily's POV

Mckenily is not a average fifteen year old girl, she has a rare childhood cancer(neuroblastoma). Mckenily and her four siblings also have dreams, dreams that Mckenily wants to fulfill before she dies, her band wants to sing one live concert. Will she do it? She does not think so until she meets R5, well actually becomes neighbors with R5

****Ross is seventeen and his band Just finished the LOUD tour, R5 was so excited about there homecoming but they were not expecting new neighbors. Ross also has a girlfriend, cast mate Laura Marano and they are falling hard for each other. Or are they?


	11. Chapter 10: group of four

Chapter ten: Group of Four

Ally POV

I must have been sleeping for a long time, because when I wake up its dark outside. I am still sprawled out on Austin's chest, I pull myself up and when I do I notice Austin is awake. He gives me a grimish look, I wonder what is wrong.

"What, did I do something." I say raising my brows.

"Yeah, we did not use protection when we had sex."

Holy hell! I totally forgot, Austin and I were enjoying ourselves toomuch.

"Yeah, well this could be a problem." He says running his hands through his hair over and over again.

"Austin, what-what if I get Pregnant. I think this Is when I possibly could."

"Seriously, we pick your fertile days to have sex. Just my luck." He says bitterly.

"It was not like this was all my fault, we both did this together." I snapback.

"Ally, I know. What are we going if you get pregnant, there is a chance that you could be pregnant." He says, his hazel eyes worried.

"Well then I guess we are going to have a kid."

" I will have to start booking a lot more, If i had to pay for a child.-"

"and I guess I will have to quit college, we would both have to make sacrifices." I say interrupting Austin.

" I don't think it would be such a bad idea If i was going to be a dad, and it would be with you. Even better. Our child, mine in yours. I think I would like it."

"Austin, we would have to grow up, and stop being young adults. I want to have kids but When I am older austin ." I say

"I agree." Austins says.

I sit back and put my head back onto Austins chest, as he pulls me into his arms. I sigh, we are not ready to be parents. I run my hands through Austin's hair, he closes his eyes and sighs, and as he does I sit onto his lap, kissing him and never wanting this moment to end.

When the moment does end I speak up.

" We have to go talk to Trish and Dez about the wedding and are new little situation, that is most likely not going to turn into anything."

"Ally, I like this moment, can't we tell them tomorrow morning. Please, I want you all to myself for just one more night."

"I am fine with that, you just have to call trish-"

Austin pulls out his phone and send Trish a quick message.

"I said call." I say smiling.

" Why, we would just be wasting valuable time, I mean I only have one night with you." He says kissing me on the forehead.

"Whatever, just remember to tell her that she can't get mad at me, when she gets pissed off."

"Ally, stop arguing with me and come here." he says as I put my head on his bare chest, wrapping the comforter around us.

"You know what I think, I think we should get a house together so every night can be like this."

"Maybe after we are married, or right before."I say

"Well I say we go lay down in my bed and call it a night."

I nod. He takes and throws the comfort off me, grabs me by the arm and pull into his bed, still holding the comforter in one hand. We enter his room and he shuts the door behind him. Then he pulls me onto the bed, throwing the comforter on us. We both fall into each other as we drift to sleep.

Austin POV

I wake up in my boxers, with my hands around Ally. I know Ally is sleeping but I do not think she slept a lot, she was really restless. So I get up and go to the kitchen to start making pancakes for Ally and me.I grab my phone from the couch in the living room and go into the kitchen. My mom texted me this morning at about five saying she was not going to be home until seven pm. Ally and I have a lot to do today. We have to go meet up with Dez and Trish and talk, then go over and meet with Jimmy Star, then we have to drive over to a wedding planning business, all the way on the on the other side of town.

It takes me forty minutes to get the breakfast and table ready, and when its done I go back into my bedroom and wake Ally up. I kiss her on the forehead and wisper in her ear.

"Ally, Ally." I say smiling.

She lifts her head and then brushes the hair out of her face.

"What, What is that smell, Austin?"

"I made breakfast. So come on." I say grabbing her hands. "We have to meet Trish and Dez in forty so we need to hurry up and eat. Oh I think we also have to you know, put some clothes on."

I add, as I see a smile creep along her face.I lead her and myself into the dining aera and we sit down and eat. After we eat Ally and I go upstairs and get ready.

Ally POV

I see Trish right away when I get into the store, and even though I have been here for almost if not twenty four hours; she still gives me a hug if like she has not seen me in months. I like it. I go and take a seat on the side of her, Austin sitting next to meet and Dez on the side of Austin.

"We really need to catch up, Austin you kind of just took Ally away from me, she might be your Fiance but she is my best friend."

"We were busy Trish, but about yesterday." Austin says looking a me, wnating me to finish the sentence.

"Yeah, Well we had sex and there could be a slight chance that I could get pregnant." I say looking down.

"Seriously, you could not take a second to get a condom? Really?" Trish says.

"They were probably in the moment, right?" Dez says taking a sip on his soda.

"I mean why really did not think about, and what are the chances? So anyways We are getting married in about three months as you kn-" Austin says getting interrupted by Dez.

"You guys are going to get a house, right? I mean I just think that you guys could move out together." Dez continues.

"Really, I actually think we should." I say toward Austin.

"Ok, so we will need to look for a house, plan a wedding, and a honeymoon." Austin says. taking my hand.

"We are not going to know for a while." Trish says.


	12. Chapter 11: What? Really?

Chapter 11: What?!Really?!

Ally POV

I woke up expecting cramps, but to my surprise I had nothing. No period. At first I thought nothing of it until I realized that I could be pregnant. I quickly got out of bed and out into the living room. My dad left for yet another business trip, but during the time he was here Austin and I told him that we were getting married. At first he was not sure if we were old enough, so we explained to him why waiting would be dumb because we already know literally everything about each other. He quickly changed his mind when he thought that was true. But I did not tell him that I could possibly be pregnant because austin and I had unprotected sex. My dad would not approve of that one.

I go over to the desk in the Study room where the phone usually sits. My phone was dead. It was not there. I cussed under my breath. I go back into the living room searching for the phone, finding nothing. Then I remember, I set it on the kitchen counter. I go into the kitchen grab the phone and sit down at the dining table. I call austin who answers on the first ring.

"Hello Ally." I can tell I woke him up because his voice is really ratchedy.

"Austin, Can you come over right now. It is important." I say trying to stay calm.

"Yes, hun. I will be over in a couple minutes."

Austin and I lived only a walking distance away from each other. I always knew who he was, I just never really talked to him.

I go lay on the couch and watch tv as I wait for him to get over here, trying to keep my mind off the whole situation of possibly being pregnant.

I must have fallen asleep in that little time because I am alarmed by austin knocking heavily on the door. I quickly get up and practically run to the door. Once I get to the door, I pause before opening in it. I take a deep breath, and open the door up, having to tell austin that I could be pregnant.

"Ally, what did you have to tell me?" He looks concerned .

"Come in Austin." I say firmly, trying not to meet his eyes.

I know he is not expecting what I am going to tell him, not at all.

Austin POV

She is not meeting my eyes, she is scared to tell me whatever she has to tell me. I really do not know what she has to tell me.

"Ally, you don't have to be scared to tell me anything. I am here Ally." We go into the living room and sit on the couch. I grab her hand, and squeeze it tight to signify that I am here for her. I really am.

"Austin, I don't have my period. I am supposed to have it today. I think I may be pregnant." I am literally taken back by what she just said. It is an awful lot to take in, I just want to cry. I don't know if I should be happy that I could maybe be having a child, or be sad that we are putting our careers in risk. But whatever it is, I am going to be strong for Ally.

"Ally, Its gonna be alright. I know it seems scary. I know that you think we are not ready to be parents, but I am sure you would be a great mom." I bring her into my chest and kiss her forehead.

"You would be a great father. We need to go find out If I am pregnant. I am going to set up a doctor's ?" Ally says looking at me with her perfect chocolate eyes.

"I will be right there at your side. Like I always will be. Ally Marie Dawson, I love you so much. We can get through anything if we are together. We're better together Ally."

Before she tries to speak up, I kiss her. I Put my arms around her neck and give her the best kiss ever. for a moment we forget about all our problems. But really I don't think a child would be a problem, I kinda want a child.

One week later.

Ally POV

Austin and I sat in the hospital. He looked so handsome, wearing white skinny jeans and and a plain purple hoodie. Looking around finally sets the realization in. If I am pregnant I will have an ultrasound right away. The last week has been hell for the both of us. Austin has been staying at my house since I told him. We spent every moment together, being young adults. That might be taken away If we were going to have a kid.

"Austin I am scared." I say weakly.

"I know me too, but everything is going to be alright." He says as I rest my head onto his chest. He wraps his arms around me, so tightly that I feel safe. He smells so good, I could seriously fall asleep on his chest. I sit there feeling comforted and loved and relaxed. His arms literally make me feel so good that I can forget about everything. Until the doctor walks in

I watch as it seems like everything is in slow motion. It seems like a hour before the doctor actually tell me that I am pregnant or not.

Then I hear the words.

"Ally Dawson you are pregnant."

I saw Austin's eyes light up, I thought he wouldn't want a child. But his face is telling me he is exited. At that moment, My emotions go from sad to happy. Austin is literally crying.

"I am so excited Ally, we are going to be parents." When I hear the word parents I freak out, I want to make sure that my baby is alright, and is in good health.

Austin POV

A couple minutes later Ally was being prepped for a ultrasound. I don't think the fact that I am going to be a parent has really set in yet, not at all. A lot is going to change, Ally and I are going to have to grow up and fast. We will have a kid in less than nine months from now. I wonder if it is going to be a girl or a boy?

Ally is laying down, having the gel rubbed on her stomach. I can tell she is nervous because she is moving her hands a lot. Thats what she does when she gets nervous, I also think that Ally realizes that we are going to parents. When Ally gets nervous I do. In almost feel dizzy, so I pull up a chair next to Ally, grab her hand, and sit down. I always feel like I need to be stronger than her, so she can have me to fall back on. I feel like I owe that to her. I put my head down and run my hand through my hair. Aly notices because she looks at me, she smiles at me. Somehow that smile makes me feel a little bit better, after all we are in this together.

A different doctor comes in and greets her self.

"Hello Ally and Austin, My name is Marissa I will be checking on your baby today. you ready?"

"Yes." Ally and I both say in syn.

She sets the monitor on her and The screen automatically shows a small little baby.

"Ok so Ally here is the baby, unfortunately we will not be able- oh wait." Marissa pauses and my skips a beat.

"What?" I say franticly.

"I see another head." She says as she turns the monitor to the other side of Allys belly. It exposes another tiny little baby. I look at Ally who has a blank expression on her face.

Marissa breaks the silence by speaking up.

"It looks like you two are expecting twins, and as far as I can tell right now since it is early in the pregnancy; They are healthy.

"Well thats good."Ally says with a shocked expression on her face.

"When will we be able to tell the sex of the babies?" I say.

" We will check if we can see them at your next ultrasound when Allison is about fourteen weeks. Alright?"

"Yeah." I say shyly.

"Well lets clean you up ally and yo are free to go."

After Ally and I are back at her house it kind of is quiet. We did not say one word on the way home. I wonder if she is mad at me. Then Quietly when she sits down at the kitchen counter and speaks up.

"What did we get ourselves into?."

"I know it is a lot to take in but Ally, everything is going to be alright."

"Austin, I am scared. I want to be good parents." Ally says

"Ally we are gonna be great parents. We are going to give our kids what they need,what they want, they are going to grow up and have the education they want, and the careers that they want. Ally you are the one who started my career, and I am going to make sure our children are going to have that same opportunities."

" Austin, you are going to make a great father." She says wiping tears from her cheeks.

"No Ally, We're going to go to be great parents. Both of us." I say taking her hand.

She smiles, tears still streaming down here face.

"So when are we going to tell our parents and friends?" I ask curiously.

" We can tell your parents today, why don't we ask them out to dinner?"

" That works. Then we can tell Trish and Dez tomorrow when we meet the for lunch, and whenever your dad gets home we can tell him then. alright?"

"Ok, Ally says." I take her into my chest once again, and right then we both let out a sigh of release.

PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!


	13. Chapter 12: Breaking the News

Chapter 12: Breaking the news.

Ally POV

It has not really set in that I am pregnant, and it's with twin. The situation is a little fresh. There is so much going on I don't know If I am going to be able to handle all of it. We also Have to buy a house, plan a wedding for August 23rd, have the wedding, and buying stuff for the twins. I have to do this before the twins come, and It is a lot, but it is only June 15th, and the twins should due sometime in march, or at least that will be nine months. That is a lot, and I still will probably have to take some healthy pregnancy, childbirth preparation, and infant cpr classes.

Right now Austin and I are on are way to meet Mimi and Mike; Austin's parents. He is driving and ever since he found I was pregnant he seems to have a new view of everything, I guess you could say he is not as carefree about the situation. Like usually he is blasting the radio and singing, but today he does not have the radio on and is concentrating very hard. I have so much respect for Austin, I am watching him grow up in front of my eyes. He has handled the fact of being a father so well. I think it might wreck his career and for that fact it pisses me off so badly.

"Austin, I wrecked your career. I am making you grow up and now enjoy being a young adul like you should be. How are you going to have career and more importantly do what you love now?"

"Ally, doing what I love Is singing, but I am ready to settle down for a little while to watch my children grow up. I can still even occasionally book a venue and perform. Ally, we have enough money to support a family. This is what I want. I want to have children."

"Austin Monica Moon I love you." I say.

"Allyson Marie Dawson I love you too." Austin says with a smile.

I let those words sit in until we finally get there after what seems to be like the longest car ride of my life. I am not really nervous, Austin's parents are very understanding. I think it will be harder to tell my Dad, who comes back in two days.

The second we get to the restaurant Austin is getting the car for me. He holds my hand tight as we go in and find Austin's parents. Is he nervous? Should I be nervous? Now there is so many thoughts running through my head that It is very nerve racking.

Austin POV

I see my parents, and I swear I am about to have a nervous breakdown. I know my parents are understanding, but I don't think they are going to take me being a father very well. I must be hold Ally's hand very hard because I think she is getting nervous too. When we told him we are getting married they took it very well, but again being pregnant is such a different situation.

"Hello Austin, Hello Ally." My mom and dad both say while they hug both Ally and me.

"Have a seat, what do you need to talk about?"

Ally and I quickly take a seat on the opposite sides of my parents. When the waiter comes around I order a pepsi and Ally gets a lemon tea. Then we quickly get into a conversation with my parents.

"So you guys why did you bring us in to have dinner?" My dad says.

"We have something important to tell you."

"Yeah, hun you can tell us anything." My mom says, while my father agrees with that by nodding.

Ally speaks up.

" I am pregnant, with twins."

"We just found out today mom and dad." I add nervously awaiting their response.

"Austin, I am so happy you told us. Do you guys think you are ready to have children and be able to support them? You don't even have a house." My father says.

"That's another thing; we are going to start looking for a house. We are going to start looking on Friday, so two days from now." I say.

"Well as long as you think you can handle having children we support you one-hundred percent." My mother says reaching out and rubbing my hand.

"Thanks Mrs. Moon. Thanks for your support.

I felt relief, that may be a first this whole day. I have never really felt that much pressure

And now I feel that a little, or a lot of pressure has been relieved. There is still so much to do but at the same time we just took the very first step. The very first step of many. Overall I am really excited I am going to be a parent.

That night went by quickly. We ate and then my parents had to quickly leave for a business trip. I am going to stay at Ally's for a night or two and chill with her. So on the way home I stopped at my house to grab some stuff and then I drove to Ally's. Once inside I went into her bathroom and put on a pair of pj pants on and I threw my top off. I went and sat down on the couch and waited for Ally. She came back wearing my blue Hollister sweatshirt and pants. I gave her the blue Hollister sweatshirt when she left for college. I still almost get tears in my eyes thinking about the fact that I missed her so much when she was in college. But I also feel bad about that fact that she won't be going until the children get an older. That's what she decided on.

"Long Day." She said quietly as I hold out my arms for her to come into them.

"It is going to be a long year, I can just feel it." I say.

"We are going to be extremely busy." she says.

"So Lets enjoy this time of pure quietness and watch a movie together,ok?"

"Yeah."

As soon as the movie starts ally and I are enjoying each other company and just enjoying this moment. I feel myself getting really Tired towards the end of the movie, to the point that I can hardly keep my eyes open.

"Babe, can we go to bed." I say.

"Yeah let's go."

We go into her room and I lay down and she quickly starts to cuddle me. Her head on my chest which feels so amazing and are leg entwining each other. It is this moment right now that I realize I am ready to spent my Life with Ally and however many children we plan to have.

Ally POV

I woke up around five a clock in the morning. The last thing I really remember is Austin and I watching a movie. What I am wondering is how did I end up in my bed. I quickly get up from bed slipping quietly by Ross as I grab my phone from his side of the bed. I quickly check to see any messages from anybody and I did, one from Trish. She said she will meet Austin and I at six thirty this morning. So after I text her back saying I am going that will be a great, I go into the kitchen and start to make breakfast for Austin and I. I am not as nearly as good as a cook that Austin is, he can cook way better than I can. But I am going to give try. I decided that all I can really make is egg and bacon, and since we don't have much bacon I am going to throw little bits off bacon in the egg, then make some toast to go with it.

Once it is all done I set it down on the table and go back to my room where Austin is. I go and get into the bed and rock him awake. As he wakes he has a confused look on his face, like he really has no clue what is happening. So I get on top of him a kiss him very lightly.

"Morning to you too." He grumbles as he puts a smile on his face. I notice as he gets out of bed, that sometime last night he took his pj pants of and is only wearing his boxers.

"I made breakfast Hun." I say then add "Then have to meet Trish and Dez at six thirty."

He takes my hand as a Lead him out to the dining room area, and we sit down and enjoy a breakfast together, and I look forward to so many mornings with him. After we eat I go get changed and throw some makeup on. I decided that I was going to continue to where Austin's sweatshirt, because It has such sentimental value to me. Once I am done I go back into the living room where Austin is waiting for me.

I walked into the mall nervous, to the point where my hands are so sweaty. This must really suck for Austin because he is holding my hands. He quickly notices how nervous I am and reassures me by squeezing my hand really had. Sometime I wonder why Austin and I are so quite in situations like this. How we can just sit here and understand each other even though we are not commutating.

I quickly come back from out of deep thoughts and into reality because I see Dez and Trish at Mini's.

"Hey, what have you guys been up too?" Trish asks.

"We actually had to make a doctor's appointment. Austin says quietly as he takes a seat next to Dez.

Trish Quickly drops the hug that she had been giving me.

"Why? Is something wrong? Are you guys alright?"

"Trish I am pregnant with twins." I say shakily.

"When can I meet the father?" Dez asks, looking at me with a glare.

"Dez. I am the father! I am her Fiancé!" Austin says looking at his redhead friend.

""Do you think you guys can really handle all this?" Trish asks.

"Well we are going to have to. We have a lot of growing up to do. We start looking for a house on Friday." Austin says.

"Ally and I go dress shopping on Saturday." Trish states with a smile on her face.

"You booked us an appointment?" I ask excitedly.

"Yep, sure did. I also got you a wedding planner. We also meet up with her that day."

"I am really surprised Trish." Austin says

"You say that every time I do anything great."

We continued to talk for a long time. Just kind of forgetting about our problems. We did not have to worry about anything, and it felt great. I enjoyed my last true moments of being a young adult, because I knew there was going to be a lot a head of Austin and my life. But we are going to get through it all because we have each other.


End file.
